This invention relates to a cartridge used for valve batteries that serve for mixing cold water and warm water, said cartridge having two discs arranged one above the other, namely, a lower inlet disc and an upper regulating disc that together form a sealing plane together.
For the so-called mixing valve batteries serving for mixing cold- and warm water, so-called cartridges are extensively used, which integrate the ceramic sealing plane discs and driving elements that operate the moving part of the sealing plane in an appropriate manner.
The cartridges of this kind have the advantage that, the valve battery and the cartridge may be produced by different manufacturers, which enables the manufacturer of the valve battery to complete the valve batteries by simply integrating the cartridge supplied by some third person.
A further advantage of the cartridges often used recently is that they can easily be replaced if failed, without disconnecting the water supply to the valve battery; thus, the repair of valve batteries designed with cartridges requires lower cost. A solution of this kind is described in the patent description DE 2739587 C2.
The mixing valve batteries and cartridges were designed in a manner that the ceramic discs of the cartridge inserted into the valve battery were arranged in mid-position relating to each other and, from this position, the regulating disc could be rotated on the inlet disc by the same angle in both directions, by turning the control lever of the valve battery.
If, in this position, the user opens the mixing valve battery by lifting up the operating lever, mixed water of temperature between the cold water inlet temperature and the warm water inlet temperature is discharged from the valve battery.
This means that, if the valve is opened at the mid-position of the operating lever, warm water is also used either required or not.
Should the user set the operating lever to the end position in which cold water is discharged when the valve is opened, this problem would not occur. As a general rule, however, the users set the operating lever of the valve battery to its mid-position, even for the very reason of symmetry, thus resulting in unnecessary use of warm water.
Solutions are known in which the lever of the valve batter is automatically set after each use to the position in which cold water is discharged when the valve is opened; however, these are complex mechanisms and, therefore, cost intensive.
The patent description DE 69306320 T2 describes a solution in which the cold water discharge when opening is achieved by mounting the cartridge of traditional design into the valve battery body turned away in relation to the traditional mounting.
This solution may necessitate the alteration of the valve battery body, on the one hand, and the assembly also requires much care, thus increasing the worktime needed, on the other hand.
The present invention is aimed at eliminating the unnecessary warm water use by eliminating the above unfavorable features at a low cost.
The objective of the present invention is to develop a cartridge that is suitable to be built in any valve battery body in place of the traditional cartridge and insures that only cold water is discharged when the valve is opened with the operating lever in its mid-position and, mixed water or warm water is drawn only by turning the operating lever of the valve battery away from its mid-position.
The task according to the invention is solved by means of a cartridge used for mixing liquids, especially warm water and cold water, which has an inlet disc and a regulating disc serving for the regulation of the ratio and flow of liquids flowing therethrough, where the two discs are arranged one above the other and form a sealing plane together; said inlet disc being fixed within the cartridge and the regulating disc mounted so as to allow same to be displaced and rotated on the inlet disc, and the driving arm that insures the planar movement of the regulating disc, and is allowed to be rotated around a fastening pin placed in a lever holder, is in driving connection with a ceramic moving element which, in turn, is in driving connection with said regulating disc, and the surfaces of said ceramic moving element, preferably, a first ceramic moving surface and a second ceramic moving surface, are guided by means of guiding surfaces, preferably a first guiding surface and a second guiding surface, both formed in a lever holder, in a manner that the angle between the direction of movement of the ceramic moving element and the driving arm rotation axis differs from 90xc2x0.